Zener's Fan Fic's and Shipments and More Random Things
Fan Fic: The Night It's starts off like this...it was the night before my friend Falcon's B'day it was 1987 November 13 a Friday, like my b'day this year Falcon's parents had decided to have it on a Friday The 13 The spooky "n" scary b'day party, I Kept imagining how it twas to turn out! As it finally reached morn, I got up raced around draging Ashleigh with me, getting dressed, brushing our teeth and our hair. We also woke up our parents and they got ready to as well. 'Zener have you and Ash cleaned your teeth? And had breakfest?' Eve asked with a smile. "Yes mummy!" they say in reply and hug Eve. so they set off on bike and their scooters, riding down the woods rough track to the pizzeria that was outside of the woods. They lived inside the woods with a two story White House with a navy blue roof, solar panels on the roof that powered everything. They arrived at the pizzeria no one else seemed to be there, yet it was 5:15 am and the sun had just started to rise. They leave their bikes against the pizzeria side window except for Zener. 'S-s-s-sis, I-i-its moving!' Ash said nervously as she looked in the window her breathe like mist on it. "That's normal....wait not at 5 am....Mum look!" I exclam as I see an animatronic, broken and dodgey, it seemed to be dragging something behind it. almost human like shape slumped as it is dragged. 'Girls we have to go!' Eve said seriously, a scream is heard in the pizzeria, I instantly drop my bike and break through the window by lunging at it, I see Bonnie the Bunny animtronic as i roll so i don't get badly hurt. i also see Freddy Fazbear on stage frozen, his silver mic glimmering in the dim light. last of all i see Chica who had been the one draging something or so i thought, it turned out to be Bonnies guitar and her own cupcake, I hear thuds and somethings runs down the hallway each thud echoing throughout the area, surprisingly the animatronics didn't care the window was broken nor that I had broke in. "Z get out here at once" Eve whispered, I was already off to see what had ran down the hall. 'S-s-sisy? big sis come back' Ash whispers as she comes in to follow me. I realise im being followed. "Ash you shouldn't...Duck!" I push Ash down onto the floor I go down to and I cover her eyes, Bonnie and Foxy are next to and behind us, I feel something on my shoulder yet ignore it, i close my eyes so I can't see them. A minute later I hear footsteps yet not big ones small ones, then a scream thats when we heard. it sounded of big stomps from the animatronics. Myself and Ashleigh snuck in to the back stage, as i glanced around examing the room I noticed a boy under the table he seemed scared but before I could say anything Chica had appeared in the dinning room again, Bonnie was at the door of pizzeria next to the window i had smashed to get in. Chica was facing the cameras, coming back to the backstages door I see a glow next to where bonnie is standing. As I realise what the glow is carefully steping forward from the door my sister with me. 'LOOK SIS!' Ashleigh screams runing closer to the window her gogers picking up small pieces of shattered glass. I look to where shes pointing with worry. It was Eve and Admin, i scream at them to come to us runing to the window my weak ruined shoes not doing much to hold back the glass shards, i fall causing myself to jump out the window into the cold carpark. warily i sit up and stare at the flames in goffling my parents i turn my head having a shard in my shoulder i sit in silence the flames die down like some freak of nature. Ash slowly walks over resting a hand on my shoulder then pulling out the glass. she sits with my and cries. i wrap an arm around her slightly cold body shivering and weeping the silence chilling through the era. standing up slowly and walking back to our bikes, another scream was heard, as we turn we see a young girl being dragged against the cold floor crying across the floor by a goldish looking animatronic. "WE NEED TO SAVE HER!" I shout with a slight rage staggering for a first step back then continuing to the door to get in. the pizzeria the animatronics and all were watching Zener run backstage. I door had been opened there and she continued down. On the wall I saw...my friends...Lara...Tristan....Fire...and Robit...screaming in pain, nude with this this monster animatronic staring at them and taking pictures. I i coudnt't move the next I knew AshLeigh had ran past me and to temm not seeing the other animatronic. 'ILL GET YOU DOWN!' Ashleigh tried tubing at the chains but it was too late. The animatronic noticed her and laughed puting her on the wall as well. "ASHLEIGH!" I shouted and rememebered that my work in progress animatronic suit was in my backpack. Taking three deep breathes, the front streek of my hair turned purple, the monster standing right behind my younger, i close my eyes for the last depthless breathe before hiting myself against the which sent a pulse into my bag. my bag glows as Ashl;eigh realises what monsterousety sets behind her. the suit gennerates enclosing around my cold and wary skin. half finished some of the electronic devices curving into my skin i scretch as it does. once fully covered, i pull my body baxk against the wallpreparing force in my left arm. the monster and Ash stand almost as if they were frozen in time. i launch my arm forward breaking the chain and then furously rip off the other. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT HURTING ANYONE ELSE!," I stand straight and pant silently with no regret. the monster stood, it's white dots the only thing that stood out of the dull room, he twitches and the light bulb that had been iluminating the entire half of the room goes out. Ashleigh and the other girls screams are hard. in around 5 seconds of darkness my eyes light up sending brightness into the room, turning around....Tristan and....Fire..were..were dangling from the wall no movement, Lara screams in shock, crying her body's warmth depleting in an instant. Fan Fic; A Best Friends Secret As a young girl treads carefully around the woods, something was following her... As well as every 1 - 2 minutes lightning would flash and thunder would crash like five cars colliding 'Amped', The Girl would shiver whenever She heard the thunder or when the woods and sky lite up from lightning. She was drenched from the heavy rain, she hid under a giant tree, sobbing and praying to survive the night as 'It'... A branch snapping is heard to the right of her and the sound of thunder is heard again, the girl screams and curls into a ball. Suddenly a purple light shots 'it'. 'it' squeals then seems to run away whimpering. The Girl looks up, Above her was girl in the tree, that The Girl had been hiding under. "Who Are you?" The Girl enquired. 'Haha, a friend...Lara please go home' The girl in the tree answered. "How do you know my name?" Says Lara asking another question (( The Girl is Lara so fish )). The girl in the tree disappears into the woods behind her with a lil' bit of a chuckle. Lara does as the girl in the tree had said and goes back home, 'How did she know me? What was that purple bolt thingy?' Lara thought to her self. The sky had also seemed to clear up and the waxing gibbous moon shone down through the leaves brightly as if the light of the sun had gone dim and ...was a lot smaller then usual. Lara walks along the side of a road that lead back to hers, the street-lights illuminating the way and some of the woods. "And how did she know my name?" Lara continues to question the mystery 'Friend' that had saved her from....'It', Lara finally reached her house and slightly and oh so quietly opened the door to see her parents standing in the kitchen...and they turn to face their daughter. "Hi mum....hi dad..." Lara says quietly knowing she'd be told off. 'Where have you been?' Lara's mum asks. "And why are you wet? Don't tell me you were out in that storm!" Her dad continues. 'Ummm......' Lara says trying not to explain what happened 'They can't know about what happened with 'it' and the 'friend' besides they wouldn't believe me anyway, not even I know who 'Friend' is..is she actually one of my friends?' Lara quickly rushes up the stairs to her room ignoring her parents. She fell on her bed with a thud, snuggled warmly into her be, soon she had fallen asleep. '' '' Lara woke to a warm ray of sunlight coming through her window, behind the curtain. She sat up, stretched then yawned. "I mite go investigate the woods...'She' mite still be there, though 'it' won't be there so it's pretty safe" Lara thought to herself putting on a long-sleeve shirt and some shorts, she also brushed her hair and teeth then toke an apple before leaving the house. "You know what? Robit mite be able to come with me" Lara confused putting on her bike helmet and taking her bike out of the bike rack. She rode to Robit's past the shops of town and to the fields, he lived on a farm so the road ended when she was around 2 minutes away. '' '''HEY YOU!' A young boy in a square patterned shirt with jeans and a belt on shouted out to Lara. "HI ROBBIT! YOU WANNA COME WITH ME TO THE WOODS?" Lara said in reply as ROBBIT came out to greet her. 'Yeah, sure, any reason why?' Robit queried in return. '' "Umm, well it's important to me and I'll explain it later, is that ok?" Lara answered with a non-sure look on her face.'' 'Ok, I won't question you' Robit smiles and prepares his bike and helmet for the ride. 'Oh and I'm not the only one here' Rob continues. "PEEKABOO! I see you!" A young girl says in her jeans and a short dress, her tied back but two parts of her hair seem to fall out on both sides of her face, she wore a crystal necklace around her neck. 'ZENER! I haven't seen you in ages! Where have you been?' Lara excitedly said as Zener ran to her hugging her. "Hahaha, here and there" Zener replies Lara hugging her back. "So I hear we're going to the woods?" Lara nods, Zener looks over at Rob whom had got her stuff ready for her. "Thank you Rob! Come on les go!" And like that they were on their way. '' '' Soon they were on the road out of town either side covered with trees and leaf litter. 'The teens shall conquer this woods!' Zener said proudly raising her face to the cloud filled Sky, with a beam of sunlight where she was, smiling, her eyes seemed to sparkle as did her necklace, taking her hair out and letting it flow through the wind. "And then she just starts flying!" Lara said imagining Zener flying in her strange yet perfect position. 'Hahah, PERFECT!' Rob interrupted Lara's imagination, Zener returned to a...normal position, then they headed off into the woods. '' ''"So why are we here again?" Zener questioned Lara whiles looking at her, Lara was looking around and was shaking slightly, so she walked over and hugged her, "It's ok, I'll protect you sweetie" Zener continued whiles stroking her hair, Lara stopped and slightly chuckled and hugged back, she had stopped shaking. 'Awww so cute!' Robit said staring at the girls who turned their heads to him within a millisecond of hearing what he said. "SHUT UP!" They said in sync then started to laugh, 'You FOURTEEN YEAR OLD!' Lara continued. 'Thirteen year old...' Rob replies quietly. " TWELVIE! " Zener says jumping into a star like position, then hugging them both, as they all chuckle. 'OH ZEN!' The thirteen and fourteen year olds say with cheerfulness. "anyone wanna get a lil' wet?" Zener asks over the top of the 1⃣4⃣ and 1⃣3⃣ year old (( 14 & 13 )). 'How, where and when?' Rob queries Z, "Is there anywhere we really can swim?" Lara also asked. 'Where, a place I know in the woods. How, waking around 2 minutes from here. When, preferably in 3 Minutes, and yes there are Lara' Zener Replied to BOTH of them, slightly holding in a lil' giggle. "Umm... I can't really swim cause I hurt my self last night...." Robit said wrapping his arms around his stomach. 'Prove it!' Lara says with confidence crossing her arms, Robit then pulls up his shirt reviling a burn mark that went from the left side of his stomach across the right to parts of his back, some parts fluorescent purple, the rest are normal colours. "..no...it can't...be.." Zener said putting a hand to her mouth, "HOW'D YOU GET IT?" She then continued "Please don't be ....." Zener thought to her self. '' '' '' '''Wwwell...Umm I blacked out...and...ahh... I woke up with it....on the side of the road to the woods....' Robit said shakily ' oh oh and I..I had a dream..Lara and you were...' Before Rob could finish Z had run off. (( WARNING: When there is a lightning storm DO NOT HIDE UNDER BIG TREES! Or anything high up for that reason, From; Z Safety Tips! )) Shipments please add your shipments here about me 1.Zener X Fosh = Zosh | 16. Nikki x Viktor = Niktor 2. Senpai X Zener = Zenpai | 17. Zener x Quillo = Zenllio 3. Alpha x Zener = Zelpha | 18. Zener x Nick = Zeck or Zick 4. Ben x Zener = Bener | 19. GoldenJaw x Jez = GoldenJez 5. Zener X Sean = Zean or Sener | 20. Frost King x Zener = Frost Zener or Zener King 6. Zener X Foxy 2.1= Zexy 2.1 | 21. Antikythera x Zener = Zenerkythera 7.Justin Bieber X Zener = Zustin Bener 8. Night(of)Stars X Zener = Zight Starner 9. Zener x Zener = You can work it out yourself...(( AWESOME ITS TOTALLY DERP )) 10. Kaine x Zener = Kainer. 11. Ryan x Zener = Ryener 12. Lux x Happy = luppy 13. Gray x Zener = Zeray 14. Chibiterasu x Zener =Zenerterasu 15. Edu x Gamma = Edumma 16. Zac x Zener = Zacer Random Things I Say 1. Fosh 2. Fish 3. Derp 4. DAE SEE ME (( US )) ROLLIN, DAE HATTIN, FISHIN TRYAH CATCH ME (( US )) STAR-FISHIN!!!! 5. NOPE.AVI 6. I'm a fish 7. I'm a b 8. PATATO! 9. WE ARE FISH FAMILY! 10. I LWOVE YOU Drawing Uploads 1. http://sketchtoy.com/63967243 - Help! 2. http://sketchtoy.com/63968088 - Mousegirl 3. http://sketchtoy.com/64472980 - Scouter 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Nicknames 1. Quillo = Quil 2. Slaking = Slak or Ben 3. Viktor = Vik or Viky 4. Foxy 2.1 = Foxy, Fox, or Foxeh 5. Kaine = The Red Vision, Tornado, Vision or Reddy 6. Foxina = Joey 7. Night Of Stars: Stars Category:Fan Fic Category:Characters Category:Stories